A Queen's Attire
by MapleEye
Summary: One shot. Emma has a special request for the way Regina dresses, and Regina is happy to satisfy it.


″I was wondering something,″ Emma said while gently stroking Regina's hair.

The new couple was cuddling on the couch in the Mayor's house, a small fire warming the atmosphere of the room. Regina was finding it easier to let go every time they got intimate in a moment like this. At the beginning of their relationship, Emma would continuously complain of her stiffness. She was now able to stop thinking about anything else, just resting and relaxing in her lover's arms, sharing what their day have been like, or even stories about their youth, which was proving how much trust they were now capable of putting into the other one.

″Do you have a Queen's dress here in Storybrooke?″

Regina was expecting any question but that one. It was not like Emma was into any kind of fashion, especially this one.

″Why would have I brought one here?″ she answered back, looking over her shoulder to see Emma's face. ″I have no reason to wear them now since the fashion is nothing as it was back there. And they were so uncomfortable and heavy.″

″Oh,″ Emma said, visibly deceived and pouting a little. ″I would have liked it to see you again in one.″

″Again?″ She got out of Emma's embrace and sat across her on the couch.

She was trying to remember when Emma would have seen her in a dress. She indeed brought her favourite ones in Storybrooke and kept them in her vault, but wasn't lying when she said they were not comfortable. Though sometimes, she felt the need to put one on, just to feel as powerful as she was back then and give her some energy. Still, she was always careful to lock the door behind her so no one could enter the vault, but maybe she forgot once and the Sheriff was able to take a peek at her.

″Oh that's right. With all the fighting we've been doing – and then loving – we never talked of my little trip back in time. I don't know if you remember, but we saw each other while I was there. I – don't laugh please – but the first name that came to my mind was Princess Leia and I kind of crashed David's engagement party to Princess Abigail. I helped Snow escape her – well your – castle after she tried to steal David's ring.″ Emma kind of hoped that Regina would have remembered. ″I was with Hook.″

Regina shook her head and shrugged. ″I'm sorry dear, I don't recall seeing you.″ She reached for Emma's hand and then lightly rubbed it with her thumb.

″It doesn't matter,″ Emma said. ″I was there for just a brief moment. I just thought that seeing me in -″ Emma realized something that was a pretty big detail. ″Oh that's right!″ she said again. ″Rumple had changed our appearances so neither of you would be shocked when I first came to Storybrooke.″

Regina gave her a small but warm smile. ″Are you implying what I think you are implying?″ she asked, raising an eyebrow in a flirty way.

″Of course I am hon'! You _never_ would have forgotten a bod' like mine, even more in that beautiful red gown!″ She poked at Regina's ribs, making a laugh escape her lips. She immediately knew she would never get tired of that laugh.

″But seriously, I know I will _never_ forget how you looked in that dress. It was so – _so_ damn sexy!″ A huge grin appeared on her face, while Regina was showing a shy smile.

″You think?″ she asked in a whisper.

″I swear. I mean, I have always found you attractive, no matter what you were wearing, but _that_? I would have made a heart attack right on the spot if you'd have made a move on me. 'Excited to death' would have been written in the coroner's report.″

Regina took some time to take in that image, and realized how aroused she was herself.

″I'll be right back,″ she said, jumping off the couch.

Regina took off, leaving a speechless Emma alone in her house.

″Have I said something wrong?″ she said out loud, although Regina was already long gone.

* * *

The former Queen's heart was pumping hard as she drove fast across town. Her vision was almost blurred by her excitement. Once inside her vault, she panicked and regretted driving there and leaving Emma alone, who probably did not understand her little outburst. She was almost exiting the vault when she took her courage to go back in and grab the thing she was seeking; one of her favourite dress, which was probably the sexiest one she brought in this land. She put it on easily, as if she never stopped dressing in those fabulous gowns. It still fitted like a glove, which was no surprise but was kind of a relief at the same time.

* * *

Emma went to the kitchen, looking for something to distract her but went back to the living room empty handed. She sat on the couch, in a straight posture that wasn't natural to her. She wasn't really accustomed to being a wanted guest in that house, so being at ease was still difficult at times. The house was awfully silent because Henry was spending time with his grand-parents, helping them with baby Neal.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the car pulling in the driveway. She thought of going to the foyer to great Regina, but wasn't sure of the mood in which she'd come back. Emma decided to stay put instead.

Regina entered the house and called for Emma, who told her she was still in the same room. She took a deep breath before going in the living room. Emma wasn't facing her, so she cleared her throat to have her attention.

″Where have yo-″ Emma's jaw dropped on the floor at the sight. She stood up, contemplating her lover from head to toe.

Regina was in a beautiful but yet surreal dark blue gown, which had a high collar and a deep cleavage. It was tight around Regina's waist and really large at the bottom.

″You naughty dirty little liar!″ Emma said once out of her stupor, stepping slowly towards Regina. ″You had one!″

″Technically I didn't lie! I never really answered your question,″ replied Regina with a smirk.

″Oh shut up, Smartypants.″ She dove lips first and eyes closed, but instead of feeling warm lips against her own, she was met with a strong index finger, stopping her right there.

″For you, it will be 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness',″ Regina said seriously, straightening her posture, making it worthy of a Queen's title.

It took Emma a few seconds to understand where this was going. Then, she bowed awkwardly.

″Your _Majesty_,″ she started seriously, ″please allow me to compliment you on how you look tonight. That dress is just completely breathtaking.″ Emma straightened up and looked directly in Regina's eyes. Sparks could be seen between the two women. They were standing close to each other, but there was still no touching.

″But,″ Emma continued, ″let me also tell you how it would look even more breathtaking on the floor right here.″

She leaned towards her Queen and kissed her softly. Emma's hands quickly reached for anywhere they could. She wanted to feel the fabric of the dress between her fingers so bad.

Regina's lips approached Emma's ear. As she whispered, the warm breath gave Emma massive chills.

″Anything for _my_ Queen.″


End file.
